Slick (020)
Slick, A.K.A. Experiment 020, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sell anything to anyone, using the tactics of a professional salesman. His one true place is selling for charity and fundraisers at Lilo's hula school. Biography Experiment 020 was the 20th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to sell anything, including other experiments, to unsuspecting victims. 020 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 020 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Lilo and Stitch were having trouble selling chocolate bars for a hula halau, and passed 020 sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper. 020, upon hearing Lilo and Stitch's predicament, introduced himself to them and presented his card, which revealed his number and primary function. He then offered to assist Lilo and Stitch in selling candy bars. When Lilo and Stitch discovered 020's powers, the former named him Slick and took him in. Using his sales pitch, Slick managed to convince every person whom Lilo came across into buying one of her chocolate bars. However, Slick grew obsessive and later began selling everything the Pelekais owned, including a trophy that a couple used to keep an outdoor table from wobbling. Since they were unable to capture Slick (as he had sold all their containment orbs as well), Lilo left Pleakley in charge of Slick while she and Stitch set out to reclaim all of their personal belongings before it was too late. While they were doing this, Mertle, who somehow found out about Slick, showed up at the Pelekais' house looking for the master salesman. Annoyed, Pleakley tried forcing Mertle to leave, but Slick, who refused to turn down a customer, allowed her to come in. When they both argued over custody of Slick, the latter held an indoor auction and set the opening bid at one dollar. The auction ended with Slick selling himself to Mertle for three dollars. After managing to retrieve all of their household possessions, Lilo and Stitch returned home to discover that Slick was gone. Pleakley explained what happened, prompting Lilo and Stitch to get Slick back. Meanwhile, Mertle used Slick to help her solicit candy bars and win the fundraiser until Lilo and Stitch stole him, but Mertle managed to steal him back. Later, when Lilo and Stitch went over to Mertle's house to reclaim Slick, Mertle revealed that she sold him to Experiment 625, much to their horror. At Gantu's ship, Slick chatted amicably with Reuben and later sold the ship to an old man, who had somehow gained entry. Slick was eventually captured in a container by a sick Gantu, who had been repeatedly persuaded by Hämsterviel to do so. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch arrived and managed to rescue Slick, but Gantu was able to track him down and recapture him. However, Gantu ended up trading Slick for Lilo's last chocolate bar, claiming it would cure his cold. Shortly after, Slick found his one true place in raising money for charity. In "Ploot", Lilo tried to convince Slick to help her defeat Ploot, but he led Lilo astray by trying to get her to buy a Kokaua Town umbrella. In "Remmy", Slick was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. The Origin of Stitch Slick was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 597 instead of 020. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Slick, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slick participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, having frightened at least one Leroy clone. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Slick is a fast-talking, Southern-accented salesman. He is generally very friendly and polite, tipping his hat every time he greets somebody, but is quite obsessive about selling stuff. He won't stop doing so until there is nothing left to sell, even selling himself to Mertle through a live auction. He is also very kind-hearted and courteous, and strongly supports his one true place in working for charity. Despite being incredibly friendly, Slick can also be amazingly fierce. This was shown during the climactic battle in ''Leroy & Stitch. His initial facial expression after Stitch's pep talk was fearsome, and at one point during the battle, he had a Leroy clone running from him. So, he can easily turn from a friendly salesperson to a terrifying fighter, while still keeping his good intentions. Biology Appearance Slick is a fast-talking, pink doglike experiment with a resemblance to Jumba and Cannonball, but with a smaller face, a purple nose and two ebony-black eyes who wears a straw boater hat and bowtie, carries a cane, and acts as a Southern-accented salesperson who never turns down a customer. Special Abilities Slick can sell anything to anyone, even if they have no reason or wouldn't buy it otherwise, by using sympathy and slight exaggeration effects. He is capable of controlling his facial emotions and voice to persuade customers, and has a quick auctioneer-like speaking quality. Slick is capable of speaking fluent English. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Slick's pod color is red. *Slick is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 020. Primary function: Salesman". Gallery 020_Slick_by_experiments.jpg 020 slick by bricerific43-d57kq2e.jpg x_020_slick_profile_by_bricerific43-d5atb6d.jpg|Slick's headshot 020 in action by bricerific43-d6gfjbh.jpg 020_slick_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5a797h.jpg|Slick's size comparison 020 Slick.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h16m28s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h17m40s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h17m45s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h16m12s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m07s189.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m27s130.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m15s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h15m54s253.png|"My card." vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h03m54s157.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h15m32s15.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m07s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m22s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m48s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h04m54s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m03s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m15s227.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h05m38s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h06m06s199.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h06m27s219.png|"These are the chocolates of tomorrow." vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h06m56s217.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h07m05s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h06m34s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m32s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h44m36s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h18m10s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m02s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h07m27s12.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h43m40s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m24s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m39s121.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m15s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m33s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h11m46s48.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h07m51s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h08m58s105.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h08m12s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h09m15s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h09m30s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h11m06s146.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h11m50s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h10m48s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m03s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m16s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m28s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h12m43s18.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h13m44s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h13m52s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h16m50s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m02s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m29s96.png|"Do I hear two dollars?" vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m44s247.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h14m57s158.png|"Looking for three dollars." vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h15m19s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h16m19s79.png|"Do I hear four?" vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h15m39s48.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m45s25.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h17m33s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m05s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m16s69.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m35s245.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h18m56s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h14m26s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h14m33s200.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h19m13s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h19m44s207.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h20m21s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h21m02s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h20m42s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h09m16s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h09m46s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h22m04s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h42m08s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-02-22h10m06s111.png|"It's been real, and it's been fun, but it ain't been real fun." vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h22m27s25.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h24m53s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h23m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h23m52s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h25m14s165.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h25m51s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h26m14s1.png|"Hey, when your customers are your friends..." vlcsnap-2013-06-04-18h26m38s243.png|"...then everyone profits." screenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-11.jpg|"It's not that I won't help ya, it's not that I can't help ya..." screenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-55.jpg|"It's matter of you helping youself to this beautiful Kokaua Town historical society umbrella, what do you say?" Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg 29023929393923939.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Slick.jpg panes07.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments